Node C+01 Cat People
'Node C +01 Cat people' The prime has Cat people on it. Anthropomorphic cat-people. The Ring stations are present, out in the open and the Cat People know of the Fringe paths. They just HATE them. Something about the Fringepaths just sets the cat people's nerves on edge, just like Terran cats. They're happy to meet new folks, make new friends, trade for good things. But no Cat Person will willingly get within arms reach of the ring station, and it would take a very brave and VERY motivated Cat-Person to go THROUGH a ring station. Some weird cat-people have developed an entire wing of philosophy around answering the question "Why do we hate these things so badly?" They just do. The fringepath system doesn't care one way or the other. It would treat a fringeworthy cat person the same as anyone else fringeworthy. But the Cat People would regard being fringeworthy as an awful thing, mainly pointless, but awful if it should come up. A Cat-Person discovered to be fringeworthy might find his friends and family avoiding him, out of fear that the Fringeworthyness might rub off on them. He might find solace by moving to the far side of the world and NEVER MENTIONING IT AGAIN. The only way, absent immediate threat of a very painful, messy death, to get him THROUGH the portal would be a harpoon and a winch. They DO NOT LIKE IT, SAM I AM. But Aliens who come by to say hello and carry word of the wider universe are totally cool. Inhabitants - Cat people. They have fur and a naturally higher body temp than humans. Tropical cat people have very thin fur. They have no fear of water. They swim and sail as well as humans. Humans - Comning back from an almost fatal population crash, the humans of this world resemble Australian Aborigines. They were found living wild in the area of Gate 07:00. The Cat People enjoy having human friends and generally try to support their humans in a laid back, non-inasive way. Broupians. Plant people. Tree Houses. Generally lived in by a whole family of cat people. The Tree Houses have forgotten how to make any high tech stuff, but make tech 3 stuff for the their families. Pangliosks- Generally considered pets, companions and helpers. They just want to have fun. There are metal trees here, too. But they take a stunningly long time to grow. ---- Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Plaforms Prime *12:00 - Path to Alt *01:00 - Merowvia. beautiful tropical beach side. Warp on beach. Actual ruins are about 500 meters out to see under sand. *02:00 - Cold Rock Island *03:00 - Blank *04:00 - Tropical Island Paradise *05:00 - Narasinghpurrr *06:00 - Anarctic Dome *07:00 - New Lundby *08:00 - Soketsu *09:00 - Blank *10:00 - *11:00 - 01:00 - Merowvia. beautiful tropical beach side city. Warp on beach. Actual ruins are about 500 meters out to see under sand. Natives fish, farm and generally live a very relaxed TL 3 life style. They have numerous tree houses and metal trees scattered amongst more hand made buildings. 02:00 '''- Cold Rock Island. Known on charts. All it really has is the ring station. Cooler and gray, this Island gets up to 55 degrees in it's summer, and down to 30 degrees at night. In winter ir can range from 40 to 20. Scrubby brush. The Island is occasionally used by whaling boats, but no one likes it, Due to the Ring Station on it. No Thermelern tech. '''04:00 - Tropical Island Paradise: This ring station is on an Island about 15 square miles in size. It's a tropical paradise with lots of different trees in a tropical style, mainly coconut. There are numerous birds. There is a small tribe of about 2000 cat people on the Island with smaller groups spread out among the related Island chain. They're fishermen, and also they have domesticated large chickens, as well as hunting other birds. Rats are present and considered a yummy treat. Their tech is low. The Island is really, really far away from anywhere else. There are no tree houses or metal trees here. 05:00 - Narasinghpurrr - a beautiful town of temples, beautiful scenery (Water falls and forests), Warm and dry in summer, warm and wet in summer. Home to about 10,000 cat people and associated trees and critters. A pack of dire worlves roams the area. hunting cat people at night. 06:00 - Generic Arctic Dome 07:00 -''' New Lundby: A town of about 3000 cat people and accorted critters. Tend large groves of metal trees and sell the metal around the world Also know as the home of the Yirkala tribe of humans. Also Home to Susan O'Halloran, now an old lady. Susan retired from adventuring, after seeing her group killed on Bullseye. Sarah looks about 65 but is over 100. She'll help the party but wants nothing more to do with adventuring through the Portals. She occasionally uses the Portals to travel ob the prime, but won't even touch the path to the Alt Platform. Has a key which she wants to keep and the Key Detector, which she will let them use. From 1987 where she was a producer at a news station in Los Angeles. (Film, The Hidden 1987) '''08:00 - Soketsu - a larger cat people city. The moost civilized place, so far. Portal is a warp onto a stage in a memorial garden 10:00 - Zlotskety - A Dry dusty town. Catpeople cowboys herd cowish things from Horse-ish animals. Think Old West down, but with swords and bows. 11:00 - Cave, not unlike Mammoth caves, in an area not unlike Kentucky. Local Cat people live a lot like indians. Alt *12:00 - Path to System *01:00 - (Locked) Cat People meet Deadlands *02:00 - Cat People meet GURPS Space Atlas III - The Confederacy *03:00 - Path to C 00 Bullseye *04:00 - Cat People Meet the Underdark *05:00 - Cat People Versus Nazis *06:00 - Path to C +01 Prime *07:00 - Cat People Meet the Vargr *08:00 - Cat People Meet the Humanx *09:00 - Path to C +-2, Akir *10:00 - Cat People vs Sentient, angry Dolphons (Blue Planet) *11:00 - Cat People meets bestiary (Monster Mother) System *12:00 - Path to Stellar *01:00 - (Locked) Luna *02:00 - (Locked) Mars *03:00 - Blank *04:00 - (Locked) Pallas *05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade *06:00 - Path to Alt *07:00 - (Locked) Mimas *08:00 - (Locked) Miranda *09:00 - Blank *10:00 - (Locked) Triton *11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar: *12:00 - Blank *01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha *02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan *03:00 - Blank *04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar *05:00 - (Locked) Blox *06:00 - Path to System *07:00 - (Locked) Frendle *08:00 - (Locked) Dabe *09:00 - Blank *10:00 - (Locked) Grexian *11:00 - (Locked) Whurr 'Bor'cha' The Bor'cha are bear people. They are gregarious and like humans. They live in extended families and clans. By default they are at PL-4, Age of reason Tech 4; Condition 11 Low tech, but doing okay. 'Arkol, Skay and Tugan' This is a world with three variant races of Lizardmen. The Skay are slimmer and more social, they are born traders and craftsmen, they live in a variety of environments The Tugan were larger, heavier and more burtal, Orcs to Kay's Humans. They're large and hulking even compared to normal Lizardmen. The live in the mountains and hinterlands, but only becaujse Skay civilization drives them there. The Arkol are aquatically adapted Lizard men, they are excellent swimmers and have gills as well as lungs. The trade off is that they are more clumsy on land, and less tolerant of low humidity. They had fins on their tail. Skay, Tugan and Lizardmen are all inter-fertile, although the Skay find this idea distasteful. The Arkol are not interfertile with any of the others. Tech 4, Condition 10 'Kymnar' The Kynmar are Tiger Guys. Their cultures are pretty close to Lizardmen, because they are primarily carnivores. They are ambivalent about humans but willing to be feriends. Tech 14 (20th century) Condition 11 'Blox' The Blox are a 2 1/2 to 3 foot ball of blue fur standing on eight leg/arms. They have a wide mouth with a lot of sharp teeth, but they're herbivores. They have small eyes around their biody/head but two big eyes and the mouth mark the "face". They have a talent for organization and pattern recognition. Once they get over being shocked at human appearance, they're quite friendly. Tech 20; Condition 3 They still have Commonwealth technology. Crystal tech and Bio tech. Beset by a horrible disease, the survivors entered stasis, while small groups try to cure the disease. And have so far, failed. 'Frendle' The Frendle resemble 8 armed reptile/crustaceans. They are grumpy and isolationist. They can weigh 300 - 400 lbs. Tech 15; Condition: 20 Undiscovered by the Hagu, occasional visits by the Trell 'Dabe' The Dabe look like living muppets. A round head with a big mouth and three eyes, stuck on top of a large 4 armed bear. The Dabe are good engineers, they tend to have weird senses of humor and can be impulsive. They're willing to be friends with anyone. Tech 17; Condition 9 Trade relations with both the Trell and the Hagu. The Trell are warning them of the danger. 'Grexian' The Grexians are 3 to 4 foot long haired cat-monkies. they tend towards all the ranges of living experience. Tech 10; Condtition 2 Conquest by the Hagu is well under way 'Whurrr' The Whurr are a race of bio-plastic cockroach looking guys. They're two to three feet long and 40 - 80 lbs. They roll on six bio plastic wheel/spheres and can reach excessive speeds. The Whurr eat platic or such like substances. They can extrude plastic and shape it to suit themselves. Their world has a bio-plastic ecology, with natural bio-plastic plants and animals. The Whurr use Bio-technology almost as freely and weirdly as the Terhmelern. Whurr origin myths seem to involve the Terhmelern The Whurr are social people and like humans. Tech 9; Condition 5 Conquest by the Hagu is solid, but has halted as the Hagu try and figure out what to do with a plastic planet. 'Further Afield ' 'Trell ' The trell are three foot tall mouse/monkies. They are natural techs and engineers, they love taking things apart, and seeing what makes them work. They are very friendly and don't have much concept of personal space. After their world died from a stellar close encounter, the Trell moved across space in a diaspora The Hagu An Evil empire advancing into the area, they have not landed on Cat People world, yet. The Fritzians Classic Grey Aliens - they are in a cold war against the Hagu and are looking for leverage. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C +01